


One More Surprise

by Brotato



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotato/pseuds/Brotato
Summary: After a surprise party for Shirou, Michiru has one more trick up her sleeve...
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	One More Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of insomnia and boredom. It’s also my first fic ever. I honestly can’t tell if it’s cute or cringy half the time so if you like it, cool, if you don’t, no worries.
> 
> Edit: Shirou was a bit out of character, went back to fix him up a notch.

“No more surprises tonight, Michi.” 

“Just one!” She responded playfully albeit a bit nervous.

Shirou sighed, yet continued to help clean up the aftermath of the surprise party she had thrown him for his birthday. Shirou hated surprise parties, but he had to admit, the effort was cute... especially because of the way she had set it up and planned it out. She had Mayor Rose in on it, which Shirou didn’t expect, so while Michiru and a few others decorated the apartment, he was on a scavenger hunt disguised as an important mission. It’s times like these that make him glad he had loosened up and let the tanuki into his life in such an intimate way. 

Shirou and Michiru had been dating for the better part of the past 2 years after they moved out of the CO-OP to live together. It all started when the then 22 y/o female decided to kiss him casually, defying the wolf’s expectations. It had continued to escalate since then, and although the novelty of their relationship had inevitably worn off, they always find a way to keep the flame kindled. This constant kindling is why Michiru threw Shirou a surprise party this year, despite his negative outlook on surprises. She loved teasing him and thought it’d be a funny way to get him out of his comfort zone. Shirou finished up washing the dishes as he thought back on how the party turned out to be decent. All their friends were there and the mood was lighthearted and happy. There was a lot of joking around, drinking, and they got a chance to play some party games, most of which also involving some level of drinking. Shirou pondered on how he didn’t think he saw Michiru drink once the whole time, which was strange for her at such events. Eventually he shrugged it off as he put the last plate away and went to go sit on the couch, exhausted and a bit tipsy. 

He was about to pick up his book when he heard a soft and sugar sweet voice behind him. “Hey sweetheart~ I’ve got your surprise ready...” The wolfman was confused, he thought he already had his surprise, yet settled on expecting a rather lewd Tanuki behind him, maybe wearing lingerie or something else that’s too revealing. He was a little flustered, thinking how he might be too tired for that level of intimacy to occur tonight, but still he turned around. Instead of what he was expecting, she was still wearing her dress from the party... nothing had changed. Michiru walked over in front of the wolf, pulling out a small rectangular box, wrapped in a bow, with a sheepish smile on her face. “I thought there weren’t gonna be any gifts.” Shirou said. “Don’t worry, this is the only one.” She responded, “and it’s... bigger... than you may expect.” Shirou looked at the wrapped box curiously, slowly gazing over it and thinking of what it could be. The tanuki laughed, telling him that he just needed to open it and find out. Shirou could see her nervous smile growing as he began taking the bow off. ‘Why was she so nervous about this? She must have taken some kind of risk on it.’ He thought as he lifted the top half of the box away. Michiru’s heart felt like it was gonna explode in her chest as he then began to remove the wrapping paper inside the box to reveal the ‘gift’. Shirou looked at Michiru, who looked very impatient and gave him a stare that told him to continue. He then glanced down at what lay within.

A confused visage overcame his face for a second. At first he thought it might have been some kind of thermometer, but then he noticed that where the screen should be there was simply two pink lines... and no numbers...

It was not a thermometer, it was a pregnancy test... a *positive* pregnancy test. 

‘Wait, is....’ he looked up to see his love, beet red in the face, smile stretching from ear to ear, small tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Shirou was too in shock to register the situation, the only words that he could choke out of his mouth were “Are- Are you actually...?” to which Michiru nodded while playing with her tail. She looked deep in his eyes and squeaked the words “Shirou... you’re gonna be a dad...” 

Shirou’s face slowly filled with a slight smile as he realized what all this meant. “Is th- are you certain?” He asked. Michiru then pulled two more tests out of her pocket and tossed them next to Shirou, who was quick to examine them. Sure enough, all three were positive. The tanuki across from him was pregnant... pregnant with *their* child. Without any more hesitation, he got up, laying the box on the couch, and picked up his partner in his arms, kissing her deeply. “I couldn’t have asked for a better present, Michi...” he whispered. “I love you Shirou~” The tanuki said as she melted into his arms. The two let the moment last for as long as they could, but eventually they broke away. “Who knows about this?” Shirou asked. “Just you and me.” Michiru responded happily. He looked into her sparkling eyes to see someone who wanted to spend her life with him, not as partner, or as a student, but as a lover, maybe even a wife. Shirou had never had anyone feel this way about him before. Rose never felt romantically towards him when she was young, and that was the closest thing to an intimate relationship he had ever received in 1000 years, but that was before Michiru. She wanted him, she stayed for him, she loved him. She defied all of Shirou’s normal distaste for love and intimacy. He knew he’d outlive her by an eternity, but somehow he didn’t care anymore. Shirou needed to know for sure, one more time, “you know what it’ll mean to do this with me. You know we can never grow old together, right?” He asked, concerned. “Yeah, I know... but I could care less... I’m just happy I have you now.” She said to him. “This really is a dream come true for you, isn’t it?” Michiru smiled at him, “Its all I’ve wanted ever since I decided to stay a beastman.” Shirou laughed, “Okay, I wouldn’t go that far. But it’s late, let’s get some sleep.” 

The wolf carried his partner into the bedroom before setting her down so they could both change out of their formal clothes. Eventually, they got in bed together and the tanuki immediately snuggled so close to Shirou that almost no part of her body wasn’t touching his. Shirou, as rare as it was for him, felt happy. He would do anything for Michiru, and now that he’s starting a family with her, he’d do everything in his power to protect this life they’ve built together. As he lay there falling asleep, he promised himself he’d never do anything to mess this up. What he had right here in front of him was just too important. 

He smiled, on the verge of sleep, and whispered to his partner “I love you too, Michiru... thank you.” The two drifted away into a peaceful sleep, both dreaming happily, free of fears.


End file.
